Valentine blues
by the go-to guy
Summary: Tsukune and Moka are hundreds of miles away on Valentines day...or are they?


Happy valentines day everyone! I just wanted to get people in the mood!

FYI to all readers of Break from the ordinary: My computer got a virus, so I am unable to do anything on it. I had the half of chapter six that I had done on there, so yeah. Currently, I am typing on my mom`s computer, and im too lazy to re-type it, so I will only write one-shots till then. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune sighed. It was Valentine's day, and his wife Moka was still on her business trip to America. She was a model, and she was away often, but Tsukune normally went with her. What made this trip different was that they couldn`t find a sitter that would stay with their daughter. So, Tsukune had volunteered to stay behind. But, when Moka had called saying that the trip would last another few days, Tsukune`s mood had plummeted. It was especially hard telling their daughter.

"_Daddy, when is mommy coming home?"_

"_She`s going to be away for a few more days, sweetheart."_

"_What?"_

"_I`m sorry sweetheart."_

"_B-but…"_

_And then there was a lot of crying and calming down._

She had just gone to bed an hour ago, but Tsukune still felt upset. He had to spend the most romantic day of the year without the one who meant the most to him. This was the first Valentine's day he was going to spend without his beloved since they met each other. He turned towards the fireplace that was on the opposite side of the room to the couch that he was lying on. The flames were barely more than embers by this point. Tsukune decide to roll over and go to sleep; the bed just didn't feel the same without its other occupant. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard his phone ring. He bolted up when he read the caller ID.

"Moka! Hi! How are you!"

"I'm fine Tsukune. How are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Tsukune, I'm sorry." Moka sounded really upset.

"Sorry about what?"

"About being away. It was so last minute, and I just feel awful about it." Tsukune felt the same way that she did, but he couldn't let her know that. He had to make her feel better; he said that he would always do that when they got married.

"Moka, don't feel bad. It's all part of the business, right?"

"Right…" Moka sounded disheartened. Tsukune desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and make everything better, but she was hundreds of miles away from where he was, and there wasn`t anything that he could do. "Well, I've got to get back to the studio. I just called to check on Maryiana. How is she?"

"Well, she was naturally upset when she heard that her mommy wasn't coming home, but other than that she's fine."

"Glad to hear it. Sorry, Tsukune, I have to go. I love you!" She said the last part cheerfully, because finally being able to say what her heart demanded she did without fear. Tsukune smiled as well.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Moka"

"Goodnight, Tsukune." Then she hung up, and all Tsukune heard was a dial tone. He put down his phone and turned over. Then, he let the sweet escape of sleep take over his mind.

Several hours later…

Tsukune was stirred awake by the sound of the front door opening. He panicked; were they being robbed? But he quickly dismissed that thought; who would open the front door to rob someone? He silently got up and made his way to the front door. When he saw who was there, he knew that he was still dreaming. But, it was a dream that he wanted to stay in it, so he called out.

"Moka?" said pink-haired girl whipped around. She looked just as beautiful as always, which was odd; Tsukune didn`t think that he had the imagination to do her justice. "What are you doing home?"

"Tsukune! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Moka said sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise you." Tsukune decided to let the dream take him over.

"Surprise me? Why?" Moka giggled, then leaped at Tsukune, who caught her.

"Well, it`s been a while since I did anything really romantic, and I figured that for Valentines day it was the perfect opportunity!"

"What about the modeling overtime?"

"Oh, Tsukune I made that up to surprise you! I figured that we could get some alone time!" Moka winked and Tsukune grinned. Then he sighed. Moka looked at him in confusion.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" Then Moka got worried. "Oh no, I messed up didn`t I? Oh, darn, I'm sorry Tsukune, I didn`t mean to make you mad!" Tsukune laughed, then swooped in and washed away his wife`s fears with a passionate kiss, which she gratefully returned. Tsukune pulled away when the need for air demaned he did.

"Moka, I'm happy beyond belief that you're home. The only reason I sighed is that this is a dream and it going to be awful when I wake up." Moka got a mischeviuos smirk on her face, then quickly went for Tsukune's neck. She drank her fill, then pulled away smiling while Tsukune struggled not to drop his wife due to the lack of strength from blood loss. Once he reestablished his balance, he looked down on the smiling face he loved so much. "Okay," he said. "This is defiantly not a dream." Tsukune leaned down and kissed Moka on the forehead, then started upstairs towards the bedroom.

"What about Maryiana?" Moka asked innocently. It was Tsukune`s turn to grin mischeviously.

"We can see her in the morning." Moka smiled.

"Happy Valentines day Tsukune."

"Happy Valentines day, Moka."

XXXXXXXXX

Now, I realize that they might be slightly OOC, but I just as you to politely ignore that. This was inspired by the Bleach fanfic White Christmas by sallythedesroyerofworlds23. R&R plz!


End file.
